Haunte Tinkerzan
Haunte McPaterstien Tinkerzan is a gnome currently in service to the Sormwind Ciy Watch. He is known as 'The Cool One' and should be referred to as such. Haunte as a young lad! On a stormy blizzard night, deep in the gnomish city of Gnomeregan, a beautiful baby gnome was born. And so was Haunte. His mother weeped in dispare as his father paced about furiously. Everyone saw that this baby would have a lovely time growing up. And as he did grow up, he grew to be an awkward boy. Always being chosen last for gnomeball, which by the gnomish culture, is punished by becoming the ball. Anyway, after he got over that, he realized he was really smart. He always had the will to learn new things. This led him to engineering. He was fascinated how one could make something out of just a few parts. He gave it a go a few times, but being a novice engineer, he was never able to make anything really cool. Introducing M.L.E. So, Haunte decided to go to an engineer convention. He was about 23 and a half years old by this time, which is still a child in gnomish years. At this convention he saw a stand that sold small bots called M.L.E.'s, or Metal Lugnut Eaters. Their purpose was to eat lugnuts and then recycle them in to tin cans so one could store more lugnuts in those. The entire stock of these bots was still full, however, becaue no one wanted to buy one. Haunte, always being different, bought on of these and turned them on. The blue bots pinkish eye slowly activated and centered its focus on Haunte. It stated "Beep boop bop." and ever since that moment, Haunte and M.L.E. have been the best of friends. A cliche love story. A few days after the convention, Haunte was showing M.L.E. around the city when he bumped into the one named Linda Gearclog. Instantly, Haunte felt the power of puppy-love burst in his chest, swarming about like a band of butterflies. Haunte had never felt this emotion before, and he loved it and knew this gnome girl caused him to feel it. So, promptly, Haunte got to know Linda. Decades past of this getting to know thing. Haunte was 50 at this time, and Linda the same age. In gnomish years they were about 18 or 20 years old in gnomish years. And as each of the passing years Haunte spent with this woman, the puppy-love had developed in to a real love that he knew both he and Linda shared for one another. So Haunte decided that he would marry this wonderful lady. He bought the best ring he could and would propose the day after. Unfortunatly, he would never get the chance. Gnomer-gone. Just a few hours after he purchased he ring, M.L.E. hanging on to it in a secret compartment Haunte put on him for such a purpose, he and Linda were walking around the city, hand in hand. But, the happiness that was felt was stopped and replaced by confusion and fear as a sudden large explosion was heard. It shook the very foundation of the city, causing Haunte and lInda to fall. Haunte looked over his shoulder and saw a large army of troggs swarm in to the city from all directions, about two or three blocks away. He quickly got Linda on her feet and he, he, and M.LE. ran as fast as their small legs would carry them. He reached his house and hide them all in there, locking the thick metal door shut. He and Linda huddled frightened in a corner, M.L.E. standing near by, not really doing anything. Haunte and Linda exhanged quick goodbyes just before the metal door started o be pounded upon. Over and over, a large bang came from it! It was breaking quickly. The two gnomes prepared themselves for the end, but as doing so the door broke down revealing a Gnomeregon guard! He told them to follow him, and seeing no other way out of the situation, they followed. Haunte took Lindas hand as hand as he followed close behind the gnomish soldier. Everywhere he looked all he saw was the death and destruction of everyone and everything he knew. Everywhere, exept when he looked at Linda. He he saw her, it gave him the will to press on. The three gnomes and M.L.E. were close to the exit of Gnomeregon, no other gnomes in sight. Haunte thought they would make it! He thought wrong. A trogg burst from the shadows ans swiftly used their might to thwack the three gnomes. It knocked back Haunte and Linda, but instantly kill the gnomish guard, they having took most of the blow. They monster set their sights on Haunte, lying on his back looking at the beast with horror. It charged at him, letting out a blood curtling roar. It let out a mighty pouce, readied its fist and-! It was hit, square in the jaw, and knocked back by M.L.E. who had come to defend their best friend. The trogg only looked more furious as it ran over, picked up M.L.E., and chucked them away towards the exit. In doing this, it saw Linda racing for the said exit. It pulled a sharpened bone out from its leather harness around its waist and swiftly charged at Linda and stabbed them right in the back, the bone-knife impaling them. Linda died almost instantly. All the while Haunte stared in disbelief. Everything he ever loved was stolen from him in a matter of seconds. He had lost his will. He sat, unmoving, as the trogg swung his knife in the air, tossing the dead gnome off of it. It then slowly turned around towards Haunte, creeping toward him with hateful, intimidating steps. Haunte looked at creature, not fearing however. He was ready to accept death, for with it, it came with being able to see Linda once more. The trogg has reached him. It reared up its bone-knife, but was cut short and a gnomish blade pieced its body, cutting right through its evil heart. It fell to the ground with a shriek. As it fell, it reavealed that standing behind it was.. Linda! Haunte was confused and glad. He stood up shakily and looked at Linda not believing his eyes. She leaned toward his ear and whispered a word that was said in a way that sent shivers down his spine. "...Run." And then she vanished as quick as she had appeared. Haunte headed this order and ran out of the city, finding M.L.E. lying in the snow, unable to get up. He looked at the bot and contrary to the situation laughed at them. "I need to make you something that will help you get up." He said as he hoisted M.L.E. up on to their feet. Then, he and M.L.E. ran to Ironforge, hoping the king would be as nice as to let them stay there for a few days. Club Haunte. It has been a few months now that Haunte and the other surviving gnomes have been in Ironforge. The every so gracious king allowed them to stay there until they could get back on their feet. Haunte would still need some time, however. He his had been shattered by the loss of Linda. He only sits around all day not talking to anyone, besides M.L.E. occasionaly when he was installing any and all upgrades to them. But one day, he decied he was done of being sad. He was done with everyone being sad. He wanted to make everyone feel joy once more. And so, he decided, to make a club which he would call, "Club Haunte". It was a huge success, being the number one hotspot in Ironforge for years. And with each passing year, the sadness sliped away from all the gnomes. Joy took its place. But joy could not complete Haunte, for he always chose to mourne and respect his fallen love. By the age on 73, 24 in gnomish years, Haunte decied to expand his business. He packed has bags, rounded up M.L.E., and went to Stormwind so that all there could feel joy as well. When he arrived, he realized that Stormwind was filled to the brim with weirdos. Haunte noticed they would not only be an annoyence, but also a setback. They would prevent him from making his new club a reality. Feeling beaten, Haunte went to the Cathedral to ask the Light for some guidence. After he was done with his prayer, he turned around and saw a small orange robot. Immideatly he ran over to them and asked what they called themselves. They responded with, "Tulky, boop." And so, Haunte's long lasting friendship with a robot repeated itself with this bot. He found out Tulky belonged to a group called the Stormwind City Watch. He was only lightly interested in this. But, he decided to give it a go. After meeting the requirments he was interviewed by one named Alara and accepted in to the Watch's ranks. And adventure after adventure, Haunte found that his prayer was answered, and that the Watch was his true way to happiness. Description. Off-duty, Haunte is wearing formal black clothing and red sunglasses he got for his birthday from Tulky. He would sometimes be weilding a magical sword or two. Around his neck is a blue locket with a picture of him and Linda in it and engraved on the other side of the opening hatch is "Haunte and Linda. Forever and for always." On-duty, Haunte is wearing the standard watch sergeant uniform and either the red sunglasses or the sergeant hat. His has a shield of stormwind strapped on to his back and a shiney sword holested on the left lide of his belt. On the right side is a pistol he made called the "Gnomish Undertaking Nighthawk Gun" or the "G.U.N. Gun" for short. If one were to see Haunte without a short on, they would see a large scar covering his chest in the heart area and on his back in the same place. One could suggest he was impaled by some sort of weapon. All of M.L.E.s upgrades! Not in any order. Jet pack, rocket boosters, mechanostrider transformation, Bun-E transformation, medical kit unit, magnetic pulse ray, adamantine outer shell, fel laser cannon, boxing glove on a spring launcher, bomb chucker, boom-box, chainsaw, shovel, bucket, hose, fire extinguisher, back massager, foot massager, multi-turrent bullet launcher, electifiyer, flamethrower, about 20 different types of guns on all areas of their body, an adamantine shield transformation, translater, money counter, LC slapping mode, attack mode 666, calculater, umbrella, blanket dispencer, juice maker, oven, coffee machine, magical storage compartment, launchable fist, cleaning mode, broom, mop, sponge, duster, magnifying glass, heat singature tracking mode, night vision, rocket launcher, multi-rocket launcher, super strength, super weight, a red lightbulb in their eye for when they are to be mad, playful mode, dodgeball launcher, super speed, metal detector, plastic detector, super computer database, 50 double A battery slots, drawing mode, pencil, dart launcher, video recorder, picture taker, and a photo/video viewer. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind City Watch